


6

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [6]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Multi, borderline bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa





	6

Ankh was sitting on the roof again trying out his wings. Actively flying was possible for a short while, but gliding and using them as a shield worked better for now in his opinion. He looked around to check where that woman’s room was. It would be easier to talk to Eiji but that man had hardly any possessions at all so no need to face him and ask about electronics. Bird Greeed located target window and flew there softly striking his wings only a few times. He looked inside. Damn, she was there packing some clothes. He had no choice now, sighing, he knocked on the window. Hina was startled for a moment, but when she saw Ankh she immediately relaxed.  
\- You could use the doors, like normal people do, you know?  
\- I'm not a normal person – he hopped inside – And also… I want to... avoid newcomers – somehow he didn't want to tell her, they saw each other already.  
\- They’re not monsters and I think you’d like Taka, he’s only five but his bird knowledge is amazing – she pointed out.  
\- Your brother thought it would be funny to give a name like that to the boy? - he asked.  
\- He said that it was the first name that came to his mind. And later when talking with his wife, they both decided it’s a good, strong name. What’s weird though is, his birds interest came up natural without any encouragement. - she looked thoughtfully – Ankh sometimes I think you changed my brother’s blood too.  
\- Be happy he is alive. Also I didn't come here to chitchat. I need some device to see the news and search for information. - he stretched his arm out.  
\- You’re such demanding creature! - she wanted to be mad and laugh at the same time.  
\- Did you expected anything else? Now give it.  
\- Good thing I thought it might come to this - she went to the cupboard near the doors and got back with carton box. - Here you go Ankh, Happy Birthday!  
Bird Greeed bit his tongue before using any snappy comeback. After all he didn't want to lose this new tool, besides technically, he was 'reborn' so he felt it was a deserved present. He turned the box around in his hands, opened it, flipped through the manual memorizing everything he needed. He was absorbed with his new toy so much he didn't even see when Hina got back to the cupboard again and took something out of it.  
\- Ah... and this... this is also for you. - she gave him a flat book-like item warped in plain paper.  
When Ankh touched it, he immediately knew what was inside. When he ripped the packaging open he saw he was right. It was an old worn-out case for Medals. Inside it were 4 sets of Medals together with a Taka one. Ah yes, Kujaku and Condor were inside his body. Pity, with this set, Eiji won’t be able to use mighty Tajador anymore.  
\- You kept it.- it may have been the first time he felt consciously nostalgic.  
\- Of course I missed your rude attitude too! - she said crossing her arms – And my expectations were not disappointed.  
\- You people... have the strangest tastes... - he said looking at the flat screen of smartphone touching and customizing it.  
Hina didn't respond, because seeing Ankh learning new stuff was always fascinating. His facial expression changed so fast from amusement to anger and surprise while trying out new options.  
\- Wait! How did you get here anyway?! You didn't scale the walls did you?!  
\- No. I have wings you know. It’s rather impossible for me to fully use my old power with only 3 Medals and this new body, but with the other Cores and information we can cope with the new threat - he made this weird greedy expression.  
\- Ankh... Why do you want to fight? I mean I thought you wouldn't because you don't have to?  
\- Someone is making Yummies, weird ones, and you think they won’t try snatching my Medals?  
It sounded like an excuse and not the true reason. Hina didn't point it out however, she wanted to know what Bird Greeed really wanted.  
\- You could always... fly away to the other side of the Earth.  
\- So our secret Yummy maker would rise in power... We need to dispose of him to... - he stopped in the middle of sentence and looked at Hina with suspicious eyes - Will I have signal in the tower? - he pointed at the smartphone.  
\- Ehhh... Yes you will... - she sighed.  
\- You sound disappointed.  
\- Ankh listen... - she looked around. No one was here to disturb her. - You have to... tell us, even a bit, what you really want or feel. Because without it we’re bound to make mistakes, like the last time. Don't make that face! - she said when he did his 'eh?!?!' expression. - We don't want to lose you again because we didn't know anything.  
Hina was serious and waited for his response. The tension was thick, because Ankh really dropped his fist facade and looked terrified and surprised at the same time.  
\- You didn't know?! - he tried to sound more angry than scared – What about me?! You think I was... aware of everything? Of your... and his... good intentions towards me? - it was rare for Ankh not to know what to say.  
\- And now you know. And I can say it outright that we care for your wellbeing even if you're not the easiest person to be around. Get it through your... to your bird brain. - she looked angry, but didn't get away or shut the doors.  
\- Don't you have any other problems than worrying about me? - he wanted to sound proud however it was new to him to hear people really cared.  
\- I do. But you’re a part of my and other people’s lives so you are my problem too. You eat regular food, live in the attic... You... I don’t believe you don't understand it, I just don’t. Anyway you better do or I'll punch you so hard you'll get it. Especially for Eiji’s sake. He really needs a break and can't get it because some idiot somewhere out there is making dangerous Yummies. Just... well as my nephew says to me “Chill out Hina”. You too should 'chill out' and be honest from time to time.  
Ankh went silent. He thought very intensely about what to answer. And at last he spoke without anger or swagger.  
\- Thank you for your concern. - he whispered and then jumped out the window and Hina just saw his back. Bird Greed had the jacket she designed on his back and it looked amazing when he fully spread his colourful wings to fly to his nest.  
\- That guy... - woman said aloud and smiled. After a minute she packed more needed clothes into a bag like as she was doing when he entered her room.  
*********************************  
People were hard to interact with, other Greeeds were much easier: they all had desires and most will betray you in a nick of the time when suited them the most. Ankh sat in his nest and tried browsing the Internet, however he didn't feel like it. Another human messed with his head. He felt a bit.. good however. So not only Eiji cared more? She wasn't so excited just because she cared about dumbass’s mental state but actually... For them he really wasn't just a pile of Medals. He was alive , and, oh my, he felt so good with this thought. He is alive and others have accepted him as a person...  
\- Hey dude are you here?  
Well damn it all! How can he think in peace when people just gather around him all the time. Also why was the owner of this voice entering his 'off-limits' room?!  
\- Why are you here again? Didn't I say it’s my private place? - he jumped down and tried not to look too scary.  
\- Technically you said it’s 'off-limits'. Well I don't respect many limitations and rules but I don't like when Taka takes example from me and then I get the scolding. But he’s taking a nap so I sneaked in here! - she looked like she was very proud of herself.  
\- Tsk! If you’re that bored go outside and run around the house or something and don’t disturb me.  
\- But… but!!! - she raised her voice – I must know! Why weren't you surprised by my way of talking? How did you understand me so perfectly?  
\- What do you mean? - hi tilted his head.  
\- Well… I'm not Japanese right? And I’m always mixing in words from my native tongue.  
\- Ah that. I more or less know the language. I’m just a bit rusty with it. That's the reason.  
She started talking in it. Slowly at first, as she got more excited she spoke faster and faster and Ankh somehow understood more and more. Well it was his Greeed Core which was 'programmed' to quickly learn new languages. He answered with perfect accent and wording.  
\- Dude you're so cool! So tell me what music do you like listening to? - she looked at Ankh as if he was her new best friend.  
\- I don't listen to anything. And now you know why I understand you, so go away!  
\- Woow rude! But I still like you. I'll bring you some music, of the good king. Best one even. But I’ll need to do some... um… borrowing. Those headphones from Shintaro would do... and then I’ll sneak back here again. Sounds like a plan.  
\- What are you talking about?  
\- I live with Shintaro and Akira right? Never in hell will I use their family names to address them, that's stupid! Also they should really have the same family name – she giggled.  
\- Ah stealing?  
\- Whaaaa? No, just borrowing for an extended period of time. Like this place is off-limits but I don't have limits so technically it’s not a crime. - the girl had really interesting world view. - So we will meet again sometime, ok?  
Normally Ankh would protest, however this time it was hard due to how abnormal this human chick was.  
\- I don't care. Do what you want.  
\- Ah! Also my name is Lena. Nice to meet you! - she stretched out her hand towards him.  
\- I'm Ankh. - he said but didn't shake her hand.  
\- Like the Egyptian cross? That's neat! And no family name to ignore, yes! - she made a happy gesture - Ok, good to know you Ankh. I'll better go now. No one from Izumi family should know I was here. -slowly she got out the doors and silently walked down the stairs.  
Bird Greed fell back on his nest and sighed deeply. This place felt like mental hospital. Then again it was fun, it was interesting, it made him feel even more alive.


End file.
